Have You Ever
by lemon-sprinkles
Summary: Chris can be a very insistent person, and sometimes Wesker is willing to indulge him. ChrisxWesker smut.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the below piece of fiction- Capcom does._

_Warning: Graphic MalexMale sex_

**Authors Note: **Here it is! At the end of chapter 36 of State of Flux I said I had a ChrisxWesker oneshot I had been working on, and promised to share it when it was complete. I would just like to say that I wrote this for fun and wrote it for myself- a treat and a chance for me to go crazy without having to follow a storyline like I have been with SoF. In saying this, I would appreciate it if you don't like bottom!Wesker to not say anything. I realize it's not for everyone, but I enjoy it very much, and I'd like to continue to enjoy this oneshot I wrote. And with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy! _  
_

* * *

"Have you ever had a guy fuck you before?"

A pause in his ministrations was the only indication Wesker gave Chris as he tugged at Chris' shirt, nimble fingers working on the front buttons of the white dress-shirt.

"That is a rather upfront question," Wesker said against Chris' neck, fingers resuming their previous mission.

Shrugging, Chris ground down a little on Wesker's lap, his hands curled in fine blond locks. "Is there a more subtle way of asking it?"

"Perhaps not." Finally his shirt was open, and Wesker's hands slid across pectoral muscles before venturing downward to run through Chris' treasure trail. "Why would you like to know?"

Pulling away a fraction, Chris went to remove his shirt as Wesker sat back on the couch, watching him as he did so. Eyeing Wesker for a moment, Chris went to place one of the loose strands of Wesker's hair back in its place. It didn't stay, though. Chris had already mussed his hair up beyond it going back to its usual slicked back style. "Because you fuck me all the time, so I was wondering if you've ever experienced it first-hand."

"Is this you genuinely curious, or are you asking this in hopes of being able to do it with me?"

"Well… it is a special night," he replied, trying to act sly but failing if Wesker's raised eyebrow and dead expression were any indication.

"Just because it is your one year anniversary since you began working for STARS does not mean it is a special day."

"You took me out for dinner," Chris stated matter-of-factly, just as he tossed his dress shirt off to the side and began working on Wesker's own. Resting his arms on the back of the couch, Wesker relaxed as Chris worked on his shirt, eyes wandering all over Chris' half-nude form.

"You asked me out for dinner and then made me pay. I don't believe that really counts."

"I only did it because you're a cheap ass. Anyways, back to the point. Have you ever been fucked?"

Sighing, Wesker went to pinch the bridge of his nose, but was interrupted by Chris when he swatted his hand away and shoved his shirt off of his shoulders. Sitting up, Wesker helped get his shirt off and sat back against the black leather couch of his living room, a hand going to scratch the back of his head. "Perhaps."

"Perhaps?" Chris asked, sitting back on Wesker's lap and almost falling off. Shifting forward, he pressed their groins together and rested his hands on his captain's broad shoulders. He should have expected such an answer…

"In my youth I may have experimented with such sexual positions."

"So you've been fucked?"

"Perhaps."

"Fuck you," Chris growled out, shoving Wesker gently before clambering off of his lap.

"Are you leaving?" he asked, sounding almost bored. Chris knew better, though—Wesker was just playing hard to get.

"No, I'm not leaving. I'm going to the bedroom—I don't really feel like fucking on the living room floor... again." Standing up, Wesker followed at a slower pace, and watched Chris from the doorway as the marksman started to take his pants off.

Cocking his head to the side, Wesker admired Chris' bare ass while he bent down to remove his underpants and slacks all in one go. Climbing onto the bed, Chris stretched out on it and stared at Wesker. "What?"

"Just looking," he said, approaching the bed with a fluid grace he always seemed to possess. Removing his pants as well, Wesker slid up Chris' body, locking eyes with him as he did so. Shivering a little, Chris admired Wesker's cat-like motion, and couldn't help but think of how he was dating a big cat with the way he would move up his body like a predator.

When he had come all the way up, Chris lifted his head to capture Wesker's lips in a quick but hard kiss, ending it with a bite to his bottom lip. Pulling away ever so slightly, Wesker smirked down at him, matching Chris' own smile.

"Can I fuck you?"

Losing the smirk, Wesker narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because I want to."

"You're going to have to give me more reason," Wesker stated, going to grind his groin against Chris' in a teasing motion. Dropping his head, Wesker went to look at their touching forms, obviously figuring the conversation was over until Chris grasped his chin, dragging his attention back up.

"How about if I denied you penetrative sex with me," he threatened, and Wesker actually paused. Sliding his hand from Wesker's chin to his cheek, Chris cupped it and smirked as Wesker, ever so slightly, nuzzled into the touch.

"Do you really want to blackmail me into having sex? I mean, will that really satisfy you?"

Humming, Chris thought about it for a second before answering. "I want to do it if you want to do it. I mean, I don't see what the big deal is about this."

"I don't like people on top of me," Wesker stated, and moved from lying on top of Chris to straddling his waist. "It annoys me."

"It annoys you?" Chris asked, finding himself repeating Wesker a lot tonight.

"Yes. I don't like people having control over me like that. It's irritating."

Sighing, it was Chris' turn to pinch the bridge of his nose. Giving Wesker a blank stare, he dropped his hand down onto the bed and sighed. "Is sex just about power to you?"

"Yes… What else would it be about?"

Chris was so tempted to smack Wesker upside the head, but refrained. That would get him even further away from his ultimate goal of fucking his partner. No, instead he would calmly explain the real reason behind sex—it was as if he was teaching a small child about the world. "No, Wesker… Sex is about connecting with a person, having fun, letting go, and generally enjoying the ride. It's about feeling good with another person."

"And it's about power."

"Are you a fucking robot?" Chris snapped out, and immediately regretted it. Closing his eyes and preparing for the eventual outburst from Wesker, he physically held onto the sheets. Waiting, Chris continued to stay tense… and he waited… and waited.

"You have a ridiculous look on your face."

Opening his eyes, Chris un-scrunched his face to look at Wesker, his body still tense. Wesker, for his part, was still sitting on Chris' lap calmly, a thin finger sliding up and down Chris' stomach slowly, as if he were deep in thought and working it out by touching him.

"You can sleep with me tonight if that is what you really want."

"You mean… I can fuck you?"

"If you want to be so crass about it, yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"… Yes."

"Really really?"

"No."

Losing the wide grin that had begun to develop on his face, Chris immediately glared at Wesker. "You're a dick."

"Call me names all you'd like, but that is not going to speed this up. Now do as you please before I change my mind—for real this time."

"So I can really fu—" Whatever Chris had wanted to say was interrupted as Wesker moved down to kiss Chris passionately, his hand going to tangle and tug at Chris' hair, making him gasp and open his mouth to his superior. Sitting up a little, Chris grasped Wesker's hip in one hand, and brought the other to cup Wesker's jaw, keeping the kiss going as they battled for dominance.

Eventually Chris conceded defeat, and let Wesker slide his tongue inside to sweep across those special spots. Moaning as Wesker sucked on his tongue, Chris ran his hand up and down Wesker's thigh, occasionally sliding all the way up his side before going to his groin, stopping at the base of his ever growing erection.

Breaking the kiss eventually, Wesker titled his head down and pulled Chris' head to the side, mouth going to suck on the exposed flesh, causing Chris to moan softly. "Y-you're going to give me a hicky."

"So?" was Wesker's mumbled reply.

Chris found it hard to keep complaining when Wesker sucked on his earlobe, nipping the sensitive skin gently. Instead he just let out a slightly un-masculine gasp, which caused him to blush even further. Deciding that Wesker was taking a little too much control given the current situation, and also deciding that he had to regain a little of his masculinity back after his 'squeal' of sorts, Chris wrapped his arms around his captain's waist, and flipped their positions so Wesker was underneath him on the mattress.

Looking up at Chris, Wesker stalled for a second, as if his system had shut off and was currently rebooting. He looked mildly surprised. In fact, he _was_ mildly surprised.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh… going to top," Chris said, wondering if Wesker had hit his head too hard on the… pillows, or something.

"I said you could penetrate me, but I was planning on staying on top," Wesker said, a little disgruntled and slightly ruffled as he shifted uncomfortably under Chris. He was a little unused to being tossed around like a ragdoll. Usually he was the one tossing other men around like that.

"No," Chris said, keeping it short and to the point. He had always wanted to be on top with Wesker, and he was not going to be cheated out of the full experience.

"Well then turn me around."

"What? Like… doggy style?"

"Are you always this crude?" Wesker asked, and once again did not wait for an answer as he pulled Chris down for a kiss, biting his bottom lip hard before swiping his tongue along where he bit. Moaning, Chris relaxed on top of Wesker, his forearms bracing him above as they began to grind together again. Chris had been allowed on top of Wesker a few times as they made out, but he hadn't been allowed to go further than heavy petting. But this time, Chris was getting to go all the way, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited.

Unfortunately, Wesker wasn't quite as excited, although he was doing his best to hold back any anxiety. Chris, for his part, was still letting him control most of the actions as they kissed, and although he would have rather been on top, he really just wanted Chris to shut up about being on top for one night.

Besides… he'd totally done this before. Totally.

Pressing their bodies together, Chris broke their kiss to bite Wesker's shoulder gently, growling as he did so. Grinding their cocks together, he was about to mark Wesker just as Wesker had done before, but had to pause and moan when he felt thin, masculine fingers go down to his ass, grasping each cheek and kneading it while Wesker rocked their hips together harder.

"W-Wesker…" Chris panted out, unable to hold back speaking his superior's name as they frotted together.

Wesker's response was a low growl, his cock getting harder every time it slid against Chris' own responding arousal. Hearing the rumble deep in Wesker's chest, Chris shivered and moaned again, his lips brushing Wesker's Adam's apple as it bobbed up and down when he swallowed.

Increasing the pace, soon the two of them were roughly grinding against each other, Wesker's warm thighs holding Chris' hips close as he wrapped his legs around the marksman—keeping him tight against him while completely controlling their movements. For a second Chris wanted to protest, but then remembered that he was having sex and he shouldn't complain that Wesker was being a power bottom. No matter how it happened, it was still going to end in an orgasm, and with Wesker's responding arousal moving against his, coupled with the possessive growls and heavy pants from Wesker, Chris was losing sight of his original goal.

Wesker, of course, knew exactly what was going on. He knew he was going to be bottom, and although he was slightly uncomfortable with the idea, it wasn't sounding too bad the more they got caught up in each other. The way Chris was groaning and ravishing every expanse of flesh he could reach on him given their current position was making Wesker horny, and he was beginning to realize that maybe Chris was right—for a change. Maybe sex wasn't just about power. Because although he was on the bottom, he was still enjoying it, and Chris was making everything feel that much better with the way his ass flexed under his touch.

Grabbing the pillows near Wesker's head, Chris lifted his head up to kiss Wesker deeply, dominating it this time as Wesker's fingers strayed in between Chris' cheeks, pressing against his hole teasingly. Grunting, Chris broke the kiss, his eyes heavy lidded with lust as he rocked into Wesker's hand.

"W-what are you doing?"

"This," Wesker said, pushing a finger into Chris, making him still. Shaking, Chris dropped his head a little, his hole relaxing and then squeezing as Wesker started to move it in and out as best he could with the angle he had.

"I'm supposed to be on top," he complained, although it was a very, very weak complaint.

"But I know how you like this." Flashing him a smug grin, Wesker watched Chris' expression go from arousal, to annoyance, and back to arousal in quick succession.

"T-this is as far as you go," Chris finally said, rocking back into Wesker's hand. Wesker's grin grew bigger, and he looked decidedly like the cat that caught the canary. Chris was fighting between being mad, and being too incredibly turned on to think of anything but sex, and simply replied with a very heartfelt threat. "I am going to fuck you so hard."

Wesker just continued to manipulate Chris into a puddle of goo as he removed his finger and rubbed his entrance once more. "I'm counting on it."

Coming back to his senses, Chris sat up and looked down at Wesker, his hand going to fondle Wesker's cock teasingly as his partner lay before him, legs spread and head held high despite the situation they were in. "You all right?"

Raising an eyebrow, Wesker gave Chris a curious look as he ran his fingers through his hair, pushing away some of the strands that had stuck to his forehead. He was nervous, but of course he would never admit it to Chris. So instead he played up his confidence, something that would probably come back to—well, fuck him in the ass. "An odd question given the current situation… But I am fine."

"Ready to be fucked?" Chris asked, also playing up the confidence levels. He was nervous about doing this with Wesker. He'd never been the dominant partner when it came to relations with another guy, and he was afraid he was going to make a fool of himself. Wesker had probably already done stuff like this with plenty of other men who were experienced and confident, and he desperately wanted to keep that persona going. He hated to admit it, but Chris wanted to impress Wesker with his skills.

Not answering the questions with words, Wesker sat up and grabbed Chris' wrist, stilling his motions as he brushed their lips together, hot breath washing over each other. "Don't fuck this up." Glaring, Chris let out a soft growl and gave Wesker a brief but heated kiss, grabbing his shoulders in a bruising hold.

Grasping Chris' throat, Wesker squeezed gently as they broke apart, steel grey eyes locking with piercing blue. Swallowing thickly, Chris kept their gazes linked, almost daring Wesker to squeeze tighter. Chris knew Wesker had this thing about choking, and had let him try it out on him in bed once before, but only once. It wasn't that he enjoyed it that turned him off, but it was the fact that he had liked it that scared him.

Wesker knew this, of course, and squeezed a little more, making Chris grasp Wesker's wrist tightly. "No, this is not your night." And just like that, Chris took back the control and manipulated Wesker's body so he was on his hands and knees on the bed, ass in the air.

"This is degrading," Wesker drawled out, refusing to admit that he was just a little bit turned on by this position. It was not fitting of his character or his position as a man of status to be doing this, but here he was, giving his subordinate a little bit of control because he had asked for it. If Chris blabbed about this to anyone, Wesker was going to personally destroy him.

"You do it to me all the time," Chris mumbled, hands going to caress Wesker's tight ass, his broad palms gliding over the soft flesh. "I never complain."

"Because you enjoy it," Wesker said, squeezing his eyes shut as Chris slid a finger down his crack. He would not show trepidation or his enjoyment; although the pounding of his cock and the smallest of shivers would have given him away if Chris had been paying attention.

"You will too. Promise." Chris just hoped he could keep that promise as he moved to kiss Wesker's lower back, making the older man arch into the delicate touch.

"Get on with it," Wesker growled out, hating how Chris was actually making him like this. Chris, of course, did not listen, and instead rose up and began rubbing his cock between Wesker's cheeks teasingly, his tanned hands grasping Wesker's pale hips.

Biting his bottom lip, Wesker resisted rocking back, but found himself grinding experimentally into Chris' groin. Not saying anything in fear he would spook Wesker, Chris just kept going, moaning faintly while Wesker began grinding back a little more earnestly, a growl of his own escaping.

"You like this?" asked Chris, voice low with lust as he watched his cock move back and forth, the head leaking precum and a small streak of it appeared on Wesker's pure skin.

"Shut up."

Grinning, Chris slid the palm of his hand down Wesker's back, feeling the muscles flex under his touch before he moved to grab the lube and condom from the side table. Pulling open the now familiar drawer, Chris scrambled around, his fingers running over a notebook, three different pens, and some sunglass cleaner before he found a small square package and a thin, half empty bottle. All this time Wesker was staying in the position Chris had placed him in, chin resting on the palm of his hand as he watched Chris through the corner of his eye, sighing heavily when Chris mistook the sunglass cleaner for the lube the first go round.

Settling himself back behind Wesker, Chris flipped the cap open on the lube, and squirted a bit onto his fingers, willing the sudden anxiety to go away as he warmed it up between his fingers. Again, the realization that he had never done this before began to weigh in. Should he ask Wesker for help, or just wing it and probably end up fucking everything up? Choices, choices…

"You're going to have to help me," Chris admitted as he decided he had wasted enough time warming the lube up.

"I thought as much," said Wesker, looking over his shoulder to give Chris a know-it-all look. "Use your middle first and press in slowly while I relax to accommodate you. Move your finger in and out for a bit, and when I tell you so, add a second one in, repeating the process. When I tell you I'm fine, then you can enter—slowly, of course."

"What about your prostate?" Chris asked, wanting to get Wesker off, too.

"It's behind my penis inside. Your middle finger should find it easily enough," Wesker drawled out, hiding his eagerness and own anxiety. It seemed to work well enough, and Chris continued to show his emotions on his face—complete and utter fear of failure. "Just relax; it is not like you are disarming a bomb."

Wesker, at this point, tried to take his own advice as well. Keep relaxed.

Nodding, Chris looked at his fingers, Wesker's ass, and then back at Wesker before moving to kiss him quickly. "Wish me luck."

That was something no one wanted to hear in the middle of sex, and Wesker was about to kick Chris in the face and make a break for it before Chris slid his finger in, getting rid of any thoughts of running away. Letting out a barely-there moan, Wesker tried to relax as Chris pushed in and out slowly, wanting to make this as easy as possible.

Chris, in the meantime, was completely enamoured by the fact that Wesker was actually letting him do this. Never had he thought Wesker would follow through—but apparently he was a man of his word. And although the idea of sticking his finger in someone's ass would have been revolting a year ago, now that he had been with Wesker, it was erotic in a way. He couldn't wait to be inside Wesker fully… Although he hoped he didn't embarrass himself with some premature excitement.

Moving his finger in and out, Chris kept going until he felt Wesker relax further when he began to rub his thigh with his other hand. He wanted to keep Wesker calm, knowing how freaked out he had been during his first experience with this. Although Wesker had implied he had done this before, so it wasn't that important to over-romanticize it… Was it?

"Add another," Wesker finally replied, his body shaking a little as he rocked back into Chris' touch, his hair falling in front of his eyes as he stared at the white pillows below him. Chris didn't need to be told twice, and slid in his pointer finger. He still hadn't found Wesker's prostate, and was searching for it when he suddenly heard Wesker let out an uncharacteristically loud sound.

When Chris had accidentally brushed his finger against his prostate, Wesker's entire body went into an entirely new state of arousal—goose bumps appearing on his skin, his cock suddenly leaking more precum than before, and his legs felt like jelly. God, that felt good. Rocking back, Wesker tried to steady his voice before speaking, not wanting to give too much away.

"You found it. Touch it again," he ordered, and once again made another low groan as Chris proceeded to abuse his special spot.

"Does it feel good?" Chris asked, rubbing the hardened spot before sliding his fingers in and out again, scissoring slightly to get him stretched. God, he was so tight.

Wesker just growled, sounding a little pissed off about the entire ordeal. Chris would have been a little hesitant to continue given Wesker's less than happy sounding voice, but the way his body was responding let him know that his captain was enjoying this quite a bit. The way his lower back arched a little every time he touched his prostate, coupled with the smallest of moans and the subtle curling of his toes all pointed in the direction that he was really, really turned on.

His hard as rock cock that was dangling between his legs also helped let Chris know that Wesker was getting a kick out of this. He, too, was enjoying it a lot, his dick bouncing up against his stomach every so often whenever Wesker would make a little sound, and the idea of being inside the older male's warm, tight heat was enough to keep Chris aroused and ready.

Preparing him for a little longer, Chris finally pulled his fingers out and went to grab the condom, right as Wesker sat up a bit.

"You're not moving, are you?" Chris asked, suddenly afraid Wesker was going to turn around like a ninja and wrestle him to the bed. Wesker was not going to get away with just a finger fuck—no way in hell. He was getting in there and he was going to enjoy himself, damn it!

"Relax," Wesker drawled out, rotating his shoulders back. "I'm simply moving a little—my shoulders started to tense." Cracking his back, Wesker looked at Chris over his shoulder, his eyes momentarily skirting down to look at his subordinate's cock before going back up to his face. He looked incredibly sexy at that moment, with his cheeks flushed and hair a wild mess.

Chris thought the same thing about Wesker's appearance, and moved forward to kiss him deeply, their tongues immediately battling for dominance as Wesker fell backwards against Chris, his back now pressed against his hard chest. Bringing a hand up and around, Chris cupped Wesker's chin and kept the kiss going, while his other hand slid down Wesker's stomach to his cock, jerking it as his captain decided to rub his ass teasingly against his cock.

Smirking when Chris gasped into the kiss, Wesker bit his bottom lip roughly before pulling away, his neck getting a crick in it from the awkward position. Moving forward, Wesker grasped the bedpost in front of him and spread his legs a little wider to keep himself properly braced. "Get on with it."

Rolling his eyes, Chris put his condom on and jerked his dick a couple of times before positioning himself carefully. "Are you ready?"

Wesker just sighed, and rolled his eyes even though Chris couldn't see it. "I would not have told you to get on with it if I wasn't."

"You're going to get fucked so hard," Chris growled out, peeved with Wesker's behaviour. Like he should have expected anything else, though—Wesker could be a dick even at a kid's birthday party.

Calming himself down, Chris rubbed himself against Wesker a few times before slowly pushing himself in, moaning as he did so.

Wesker was so god damn tight—this felt amazing. Pushing in all of the way, Chris braced his hands on Wesker's thighs, body shaking as he tried to keep it together. It felt amazing physically, but there was a new emotion connection that had cropped up between the two that made Chris feel almost high. The fact that Wesker—the guy whose need for control and power outdid his need for perfect hair—was letting him take control even for one night was absolutely mind-boggling.

Wesker, meanwhile, was trying to stay relaxed, his body shaking as Chris entered him. He realized if he clenched and resisted the new body in him, it would be less pleasurable for the both of them in the end. And, well… it actually felt good—of course, no one could ever know that he equated someone over-top him as being 'good'. But there was something desirable and erotic about feeling someone inside him, and Chris… well, Chris was beginning to be right about power versus sex.

"Move," Wesker finally said, and couldn't help but arch his back as Chris began to, pulling out before slamming back in. Groaning, Chris steadied his hands on Wesker's hips and began to rock back and forth inside him, Wesker's heat never leaving him as he pushed into him again and again. He kept a steady pace, mind going blank as he concentrated on the impossibly tight heat around his dick.

Wesker clutched the headboard in front of him, his head dropping down between his shoulders as he tried to keep his sounds in check, not wanting to get too loud. Instead, he just growled with every hard thrust, while an occasional, barely-there moan would escape when Chris hit his prostate. This felt amazing, even though everything told him this was wrong. Having someone pressed against his back was dangerous, and yet here he was, asking for more of Chris' dick with his body—back arching and head tossed back every so often.

"Faster," Wesker commanded after a time, the two of them getting more desperate as they continued. Doing as he requested, Chris increased his tempo, the sound of flesh against flesh louder in the thick air. Watching a bit of sweat pool in the arch of Wesker's lower back, Chris admired it for a moment before running the palm of his hand down his back, stopping at his shoulder before grasping it hard. This changed the angle at which he was fucking Wesker, making him let out a low groan while Wesker hissed out what sounded like 'bloody hell' in that low, British drawl that became more apparent when he was aroused.

Breaking his grasp on the headboard, Wesker leaned back, pushing Chris' hips down a little before he began physically fucking himself on Chris' cock—no longer was Chris in control, but oddly enough, Chris didn't seem to mind. It should have been expected, really. Even though Wesker was the 'bottom' he wasn't going to act like it, and he was dead set on being the one to control Chris rather than the other way around.

"W-Wesker, I'm close," Chris panted out after a time, Wesker having gone from screwing himself to letting Chris take back their pace by resting forward again, his chest pressed against the mattress.

Moving forward, Chris bit the skin on the back of Wesker's neck gently, before resting his forehead on his lower back as he humped him.

"Then come," was Wesker's mumbled response, followed by a growl as he bit down on the comforter underneath him. Bringing a hand down between his legs, Wesker began to jerk himself, delicate fingers playing with the head before sliding up and down, trying to match the pace of Chris' ever increasing thrusts.

Chris did not want it to end, but realized he couldn't hold off for forever—especially not when Wesker was just so god damn sexy. The way he would lower his back and practically beg for it by pushing back to meet his thrusts was enough to make Chris' mind short circuit, but then Wesker had to let a whimper pass his lips, officially sending Chris over the edge.

Crying out Wesker's name, Chris pressed himself fully into his captain, grinding hard as he released. Baring Chris' weight, Wesker continued to jerk himself while Chris' member was still in him, eventually coming as well. But the orgasm he experienced was different than ones he had had in the past, his entire body feeling the rush of pleasure as he released on the sheets beneath him—his body shaking and mind going blank as he let out a low, long moan.

Pulling out after a time, Chris collapsed on the bed beside Wesker, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to regain his breathing. "That… was amazing."

When he didn't hear any reply, Chris opened his eyes and turned his head to the left, only to see Wesker staring at the wall, blue eyes hazy with lust. His thin, pink lips were parted, and his hands were loosely curled around the blanket.

Wesker was desperately trying not to agree with what Chris had just stated, and instead avoided Chris' gaze in an attempt to look like he hadn't just had the fuck of his life. "Yes… It was nice."

Chris took Wesker's near silence and stiffness as a bad sign, though, and began to fret right away. The afterglow he had been feeling disappeared, and Chris went to touch Wesker's hand while protecting his groin. If Wesker lashed out, he'd go straight to the part that had violated him. "Just nice?"

Wesker frowned and tore his gaze away from the wall as he moved to lie on his back, one arm curling behind his head as the other rested on his stomach. Trying to act casual, he let out a soft sigh before replying. "It was enjoyable, let us leave it at that." Flicking his attention to Chris for a second, he was surprised to see him looking so worried, his deep set of dark blue eyes giving Wesker the impression of a kicked puppy dog. Sighing again, Wesker went to stare at the ceiling, unable to look at Chris any longer. He wasn't going to admit that it was an experience he would like to repeat, so Chris should just stop it… Right now. "Stop looking at me."

"No," Chris said, watching Wesker actually begin to fidget under his gaze. Well, this was new—usually he was the one who moved all over the place under Wesker's accusing glare. There was something more going on—he could tell. "There's something more… something you're not telling me."

Wesker once again made a non-committal sound and rolled over to get up and out of the bed. "I need to take a shower. Please go wash your hands in the kitchen before you touch anything."

Rolling his eyes, Chris let him get up, but wasn't about to back down just yet. Clearly Wesker was hiding something, and Chris clearly wanted to know what that was. Too bad Wesker was hell bent on keeping things under wraps, and went to close the bathroom door before he felt Chris press against it, releasing it from its latch before he had time to lock it.

"Chris…" Wesker warned as the younger man pushed halfway through the door before he got stuck. Wesker wasn't about to let him inside the bathroom, and so he trapped him between the door and its frame.

"Just one question," Chris panted out, struggling in the position he was in. "Was that your first time?" When Wesker just stared at Chris blankly, he reached out with his free hand, wiggling his fingers in front of Wesker's face. "I'll touch your face if you don't tell me."

That was disgusting. Jerking back from Chris' reach, Wesker looked at his fingers with annoyance before going to glare at him. "Perhaps," he said quickly and shoved the now dazed Chris out of the door before shutting and locking it for good. His response was the slamming of a body against the door, followed by a few excited sounds.

"I can't believe I took your anal virginity! Also, you're a fucking liar!" Chris called through the door, his face pressed against the wood. He knew Wesker wasn't experienced with men in that type of situation—he knew it! They wouldn't hire him to work for STARS if he was that gullible.

Wesker, meanwhile, was debating running a bath to drown Chris in it. Of course he had to push the subject and of course he had to take his non-committal answer as 'Yes' like he always did. Wesker was beginning to think perhaps Chris could read him better than he thought… That was frightening. But he did not have time to dwell on that as Chris continued to call him a liar through the door, intermixed by the jiggle of the handle and Wesker couldn't help but cringe as he realized Chris was probably touching it with his dirty hands and—oh dear god, he was pressing his unclean body against his door!

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chris asked after a time, excited that Wesker had trusted him enough to be 'the first'. He took it as a sign that Wesker actually cared… Or maybe Wesker actually listened to him when he whined. Either way it was a good sign.

"Because I knew you'd do this!" Wesker called back, going to start the shower. Stepping in, he hoped the sound of the water would prevent Chris from screaming through the door further, but clearly it did not work as Chris' muffled voice carried through, followed by a laugh. Glaring at the water faucet, he debated letting Chris tire himself out, but realized his partner was far too much like a dog and would probably destroy the bedroom in his excitement. Turning the water off, he went back to the door and opened it a crack, glaring at the excited face of Chris.

"Can we do it again?" he asked, going to run a hand through his hair before Wesker's eyes grew wide and thin fingers slipped through the door to stop the path of his hand. Dragging him into the washroom, Wesker was tired of fretting over Chris' state, and pulled him into the shower to get him clean.

"No," Wesker said as he turned the freezing cold water on once more, making Chris yelp.

Frowning when he had been able to move away from the now heating up spray of water, Chris sent Wesker a slightly… patronising look. "Wesker, are you seriously going to deny yourself that again because you're angry at me?" God, he was difficult sometimes.

"Not until you forget about what I just told you," Wesker said, going to scrub away the dried sweat and lube on his body. If Chris could at least shut up about the confession (that wasn't much of a confession anyways), then maybe he'd be willing to try it again because it _did_ feel good.

"I'll never forget what you just said." Winking, Chris let Wesker do his thing and leaned against the wall of the shower, looking smug with himself. "I never forget."

"You left the condom on," Wesker mumbled, head bowed as he washed his hair.

Looking down, Chris saw the pink latex wrapped around his softened cock, the end filled with his semen. "I forgot…"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!_


End file.
